¿Proteccion o Amor?
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Crystal necesita a un compañero para un proyecto que tiene que ver con su carrera, lo que la llevara a conocer a Diamond, lentamente ella entrara mas en la vida del chico y sentirá la necesidad de protegerlo ¿De quien? ¿Por que? ella misma no lo sabe. Fic paricipante del reto "Février, le mois de l'amour" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos queridos lectores, hoy les traigo una nueva historia de una pareja crack._**

 ** _Espero les guste un monto tanto como a mi escribirla, disfrutenlo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, saludos, los quiero._**

* * *

 ** _¿Protección o Amor?_**

Crystal es una destacada alumna de la región de Jotho, se mudó a Sinnoh junto a otros compañeros de para estudiar en la prestigiosa Universidad de Jubileo.

A sus 21 años, cursaba el penúltimo semestre de la licenciatura en investigación biológica.

Crystal era demasiado responsable con el estudio de su carrera, sacando los mejores promedios de su grado, todo una genio en la facultad.

Debido a que estaba a punto de terminar la carrera, tenía que trabajar en un proyecto para poder titularse, algo que sería un poco costoso para la futura investigadora, ya que a pesar de vivir en Sinnoh por más de 3 años, no conocía lo suficiente para hacer un trabajo de campo.

La cosa empeoro cuando se enteró que tenía que hacer el proyecto con alguien de un grado inferior, ella no conocía a nadie más de un grado inferior al suyo.

Ella rentaba un departamento con su amiga Blue en Jubileo, en el mismo edificio que sus otros 2 amigos que vinieron con ellas desde Jotho; Gold y Silver.

Debido a que Gold conocía mucho mejor la región que ella, además de conocer a gran parte de los alumnos de la universidad, decidió ir a visitarlo para pedirle ayuda.

La chica toco la puerta, esperando a que su amigo le abriera.

-¿Quién toca? – una voz se escuchó dentro de la puerta marcada con el número 45.

-Soy Crystal – se anunció la Crystal.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos dorados y vestido con camisa azul de botones y pantalón negro.

-Crys, no esperaba tu visita, pasa – invito Gold formalmente.

Crystal solo sonrió y entro al pequeño departamento compartido, Gold le ofreció sentarse en la pequeña sala con muebles negros, y una mesa de madera con algunos vasos y una caja con un poco de pizza.

-Perdona que no esté recogido, voy de salida y tenía pensado recogerlo al volver – menciono Gold algo apenado.

-No te preocupes, igual si estas por salir muy pronto puedo volver luego – ella propuso.

-No hay problema, saldré con Platinum y vendrá pronto, en lo que viene podemos hablar, ¿gustas algo de tomar? – pregunto el chico.

-Por favor – respondió alegremente.

Gold fue a su refrigerador, para solo encontrarse algunas botellas de refresco, agua, te y algunas cervezas.

-Tenemos agua, jugo de naranja, refresco de uva, te negro y cerveza ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Jugo de naranja está bien –respondió.

Gold tomo la botella del jugo y la sirvió en un vaso de vidrio, para después volver con la chica y dárselo.

-Gracias – la chica tomo el vaso y lentamente ingirió la bebida, para después volver a poner el vaso en la mesa – veras, necesito tu ayuda para algo de la carrera, para graduarme necesito entregar un proyecto a la escuela, y necesito a alguien para hacer ese proyecto, y el caso es que no sé a quién elegir.

-Pues, porque no escoges a Blue o a Silver, yo desde luego no puedo, no te serviría de mucho estudiando diseño gráfico sabes – confeso el chico, tratando de limpiar un poco la mesa del medio.

-No puedo, la universidad dice que sea alguien de grado inferior, y como sabes no salgo mucho del departamento para otra cosa que no sea comprar cosas que ocupe y eso.

-Crystal llevas 3 años viviendo en esta región y aun no socializas con nadie, por Arceus – se burló de la chica, mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-Perdóname por enfocarme a mis estudios y a trabajar para pagar mi estancia aquí – bufo, mientras tomo otro trago de su bebida, dejando el vaso casi vacío – igual por eso vengo a ti, quiero que me ayudes a escoger a alguien que me pueda ayudar con el pro…

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta del departamento, Gold se dirigió a abrir la puerta y encontró a una chica de tez blanca, cabello oscuro, con una camisa morada oscura y una falda rosa, era su novia Platinum, a la que recibió con un beso en la mejilla y la invito a entrar, ella accedió y al entrar se encontró a Crystal.

-Hola Crystal – saludo Platinum alegre.

-Hola Platinum – devolvió el saludo Crystal, levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin rodeos la chica de ojos avellana.

-Vino a pedirme ayuda para un proyecto para la carrera – respondió Gold.

-Así es, tengo que hacer un proyecto con otro alumno de un grado inferior, y como no conozco a nadie, pensé que el chico skate podría ayudarme – bromeo divertida Crystal.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con ello – indico la heredera – ¿Cuál es tu proyecto?

Crystal entonces le platico su proyecto.

Trataba de una investigación de los 3 pokemon legendarios de la región: Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit y su relación con los humanos.

Para esto tenía pensado ir a los 3 lagos de la región para investigar su hábitat, y si tenía la suerte, lograr fotografiarlos.

-Ya veo – Platinum comenzó a pensar – yo podría ayudarte, pero mi tiempo con mi carrera no me lo permite, Pearl tampoco él estudia ingeniería industrial así que… ¡Ya se, Diamond puede ayudarte con esto! – menciono la chica aumentando el tono de voz.

-¿Diamond? – pregunto confusa la chica.

-Sí, hace mucho el, Pearl y yo nos encontramos con esos pokemon, y Diamond está estudiando psicología, es el alumno indicado – concluyo la chica feliz.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea? – Cuestiono Gold a su novia – Diamond ha estado deprimido desde que… eso – dijo con un tono nervioso.

-Es lo que necesita para salir de su depresión, una buena dosis de aventura, así que ¿Qué dices Crystal? – pregunto Platinum entusiasmada.

Crystal pensó un poco en las posibles repercusiones de eso, pero recordó que no tenía muchas opciones y decidió aceptar.

Platinum le indico que mañana en el receso de la facultad, buscaría a Diamond y le diría que esperara a Crystal en una mesa de la cafetería, ahí llegaría Crystal y entonces le propondría unirse a su proyecto.

Una vez acordado el plan, Crystal se despidió de la pareja y partió directo a su departamento, donde empezaría buscar algo de información de Diamond y comenzaría los preparativos de su proyecto.

Al día siguiente, como fue acordado, Platinum le pidió al joven de 18 años que esperara a alguien para darle una interesante propuesta.

Crystal llego a la hora acordada, con una falda negra y camisa blanca, llevando consigo su mochila y su laptop se dirigió a una mesa de concreto donde reposaba un chico con sudadera azul y gorra francesa roja, quien comía una rebanada de pastel napolitano.

-¿Diamond? – pregunto la chica llegando por la parte trasera de la cafetería.

-¿Ah? – Respondió el chico algo confuso – ah sí, tú debes ser Crystal ¿no?

-Así es, mucho gusto – la chica le dio la mano para saludar y este la tomo, después tomo asiento.

-¿Quieres un poco de pastel? – ofreció Diamond levantando el plato.

-No gracias, ya comí antes de venir acá – declino Crystal poniendo su mochila junto a ella en el asiento de concreto.

-Bueno… la señorita Platinum me dijo que tenías una gran propuesta – comento el chico ingiriendo un poco de su pastel.

-Así es, aunque más que propuesta es para pedirte una ayuda

Crystal entonces le comento todo sobre el proyecto, además de explicarle que al ayudarle en su proyecto, el estaría libre para no hacer otro proyecto cuando saliera de su carrera.

-Suena bastante interesante tu proyecto, pero ¿qué es lo que tendría que hacer yo? – interrogo el chico terminando de comer su pastel.

-Básicamente guiarme por la región y ayudarme con la investigación, estoy segura de que si tú y yo trabajamos juntos este proyecto llegara muy alto ¿Qué dices? – pregunto determinada la chica.

-De acuerdo, después de todo no tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer – acepto el chico.

-Perfecto, deja te doy mi numero – menciono la chica sacando lápiz y papel.

-¡Tu numero! – respondió nervioso y levemente sonrojado.

-Si, después de todo necesitamos estar comunicados – comento la chica, extrañándose un poco por la reacción de su compañero, para después darle el papel – llámame para cualquier situación ¿ok?

-Está bien – respondió el chico nervioso tomando el papel.

-Perfecto mí querido compañero Diamond – Crystal saco su laptop – para empezar con esto, decidí que haríamos expediciones a los 3 lagos de Sinnoh para tomar muestras, fotos del lugar.

-Señorita Crystal, a excepción del lago Veraz, los demás lagos están algo lejos, nos tomaría mucho tiempo ir y volver y podríamos perder días de clase –expreso Diamond algo preocupado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, la universidad nos dio la oportunidad de faltar sin reprimenda alguna, por lo que solo debemos preocuparnos por hospedaje y esas cosas, pero con tu guía no habrá problema ¿cierto? – cuestiono la chica.

-Bueno, se algo de los 3 lagos, el lago Veraz está cerca de mi casa, y a los otros 2 los visite hace algún tiempo con mis… amigos, así que si no habrá problemas…

-Bueno… -Crystal se sintió un poco intrigada por la pausa del chico, pero decidió ignorarlo para no involucrarse – bueno, nuestro punto de partida será el lago Veraz y el pokemon Mesprit, por lo que mañana examinaremos a ambos, ¿No hay problema con que vaya a tu casa para investigar unas cosas y recolectar datos verdad?

-Pues… hace mucho que no invito gente a mi casa, y tendría que consultar a mi madre, pero diría que sí es posible – confeso Diamond tímidamente.

-Eso es un paso, necesitare que investigues estos conceptos – la chica le dio una hoja con muchas palabras – mañana iniciaremos con la bitácora y la planeación del proyecto.

-Son muchos – menciono Diamond al ver tantas palabras – pero lo tendré listo para mañana.

-Perfecto, entonces mi querido compañero, nos veremos mañana en el lago Veraz a las 2 de la tarde – Crystal se levantó y tomo sus cosas – nos vemos mañana.

Ambos se despidieron, Crystal tomo sus cosas y partió por la derecha hacia su próxima clase de teoría evolutiva, mientras que Diamond aún estaba algo intrigado por la repentina aparición de Crystal y su proyecto, pero seguramente con el tiempo lo terminaría asimilando mejor, termino de comer y fue directo a su clase.

El día siguiente, Diamond había llegado a la hora acordada, dejo su mochila en un árbol y decidió sentarse al ver que su compañera no había llegado.

-Espero no haber llegado demasiado temprano – el chico reviso su celular.

Su celular marcaba la 1:50 de la tarde, faltarían aproximadamente 10 minutos para que Crystal llegara.

-Creo que tendré tiempo para comer algo – Diamond saco una dona de su mochila y empezó a comer, mientras los recuerdos empezaron a nacer.

El lago Veraz fue muy importante en la vida de Diamond, era su sitio para jugar con Pearl, pescar con Platinum e incluso hacer campamento con ellos.

-Recuerdo la vez que la señorita y Pearl acampamos en este lugar – el chico saco la pokeball de su Munchlax – tú te comiste la mayoría de la comida, el Rapidash de la señorita nos alumbro y dio fuego, y el Chatot de Pearl nos levantó en la mañana… eran buenos tiempos.

A pesar de recordar con una sonrisa, esta se desvanecía al recordar que los 3 ya jamás volverían a unirse para eso.

Lentamente lloro levemente, mientras terminaba su dona y algunos pedazos quedaban en su chaqueta, mientras el cansancio provocado por las clases de Sigmund Freud le cobro factura, cayendo dormido en ese árbol.

A las 2:10 de la tarde, Crystal llego volando gracias a su Xatu, y al ver a Diamond dormido, decidió despertarlo con la ayuda de Xatu, le ordeno que usara come sueños, despertando a Diamond de golpe.

-¡AY! – Diamond se levantó asustado, pudiendo observar al pokemon pájaro y la entrenadora con jeans oscuros y camisa roja.

-Buenas tardes Diamond – saludo Crystal algo apenada – disculpa que te despertáramos así, estabas bastante dormido y no se me ocurrió mejor manera de despertarte.

-Perdón, es que estaba algo agotado por la clase de psicología, en fin, ¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunto Diamond terminándose de despertar.

-Pues, fotografiar el lugar – saco 2 cámaras fotográficas – entre más panorámicas mejor, si tenemos suerte nos encontraremos al Mesprit, no perdamos tiempo.

Ambos chicos decidieron fotografiar el lago y sus alrededores.

Diamond se enfocó más en la pequeña cueva que estaba en el centro del lago, y Crystal más en los árboles y los pokemon que nadaban y volaban.

Diamond entonces pudo sentir una presencia, la misma presencia que sentía de niño cuando él y Pearl jugaban de niños en ese mismo lugar, un Golduck le ofreció llevarlo a la cueva y este acepto, llegando a ella y explorándola.

La cueva era particular, tenía un montón de dibujos en sus paredes, todos relacionados con distintas emociones, corazones y corazones rotos, lágrimas y sonrisas y el dibujo que más resaltaba, una pareja besándose.

Y en medio de la cueva se encontraba un pequeño charco, en el cual sintió la misma presencia, y salió el pokemon que los 2 entrenadores buscaban, Mesprit.

-¡Mesprit! – grito Diamond al ver al pokemon salir de en medio del lago y acercársele.

El pokemon legendario solo lo examino un momento, para después sonreír al recordar su pasado.

-Tenía tiempo de no verte amigo –Diamond abrazo al pokemon feliz, y este solo sonrió.

-Necesito tomarte una foto, si no te molesta claro.

El pokemon accedió y empezó a volar por el lugar desprendiendo brillo, Diamond entonces comenzó a fotografiarlo.

-¡Es Mesprit! – grito Crystal entrando a la cueva.

-Sí, apareció justo ha…

Crystal entonces saco una nivel ball y se preparó para patearla y capturar al pokemon, pero al lanzarla Diamond se interpuso y fue golpeado por la pokeball y cayó al suelo, donde Mesprit se ocultó tras él.

-¡Diamond ¿Qué haces?! – Grito confusa la chica.

-No puedes capturar a Mesprit – Diamond se levantó y extendió sus manos en señal de protección.

-Pero sería excelente para nuestro proyecto – expreso la chica.

-No, Mesprit necesita estar libre, no puedo permitir que sea capturado, no así, lo siento Crystal, sé que deseas tenerlo como exhibición, pero no lo permitiré.

Mesprit entonces salió y fue con Crystal, para analizarla y después volver con Diamond y sonreírle.

-Mira, Mesprit sabe que no eres una mala chica, pero de todas formas no quiere estar capturado – menciono el chico.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Crystal.

-Tengo una especie de doble sentido que me permite comunicarme con él, ¿no es así amigo?

Mesprit entonces dio un leve grito de alegría, mientras Crystal se conmovía un poco por aquella escena.

-De acuerdo, pero almenos podríamos fotografiarlo ¿no? –pregunto.

-Sí, no le incomoda en lo absoluto.

Entonces ambos chicos siguieron con su recorrido, fotografiando la cueva y a Mesprit, incluso Diamond y él se tomaron una selfie, hecho que incomodo a Crystal, pero igual le dio un poco de gracia.

Finalmente se hicieron las 5 de la tarde y los 2 entrenadores salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron a la casa de Diamond, pero Mesprit decidió seguirlos.

-Creo que quiere acompañarnos – menciono Diamond al ver al pokemon seguirlos, y así fue, llegando finalmente a la casa del chico.

La madre de este los saludo y fue muy amable con todos, les ofreció algo de pastel del día anterior y café, y después decidieron que el mejor lugar para trabajar seria el cuarto de Diamond, por los 3 subieron y entraron.

-Así que esta es tu habitación, es muy linda – confeso Crystal, sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

-Gracias y perdona el desorden, olvide recogerla en la mañana – admitió el chico, sentándose en su cama junto a Mesprit y sacando una libreta con estampado de cuero – aquí está el cuaderno que pediste ¿Qué haremos con él?

-Una bitácora.

-¿Bitácora?

-Así es, apuntaremos todo lo que hicimos en este día, si quieres encárgate de eso y yo me encargo de purificar la información, ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien, espero no equivocarme – contesto nervioso, realmente no le gustaba mucho escribir.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a trabajar, mientras Diamond escribía detalladamente la bitácora y Mesprit lo observaba y algunas veces lo ayudaba, Crystal clasificaba las imágenes y la información sobre aquella cueva.

Entre imagen e imagen, Crystal se tomaba la molestia de observar la habitación del chico.

Era de paredes blancas y alfombra azul, una gran ventana con vista al pequeño bosque que lleva al lago, su mesa con un robot del programa "Taurina Omega" y mil detalles más, de los que destacaban las fotografías de él y sus amigos, una donde él y un chico rubio sostenían un premio de comedia, él, el mismo rubio y Platinum en un concurso de belleza de la región, y uno donde los 2 chicos celebraban los quince años de la heredera, era sorprenderte ver tantas fotos de ellos juntos, pero la pregunta que Crystal se hacía era él porque Diamond había dicho que no invitaba gente a su casa ¿Qué acaso si tienes grandes amigos no irían a tu casa todos los días?

Cada vez que pensaba en ello, Mesprit le dirigía una mirada, pero ella lo ignoraba y decidió ignorar sus pensamientos igual, después de todo no quería meterse en su vida personal.

Pasaron las horas y los 3 cayeron dormidos, Diamond y Mesprit tirados en la cama y Crystal sobre su computadora, siendo despertada por un mensaje de Blue, dándose cuenta que ya eran las 10:40 de la noche.

Lentamente y silenciosamente junto sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, pero cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación, alcanzo a escuchar una tenue voz.

-Señorita Platinum – una débil y baja voz se escuchó, proveniente de la cama – yo la quiero mucho… no me deje solo…

Al voltear pudo percatarse que el autor de esas palabras era Diamond, quien abrazaba fuertemente su cuaderno, mientras que Mesprit se despertaba y lo observaba.

-Usted me gusta… no quiero que ni usted ni Pearl me dejen… no quiero estar solo…

-Dia… -Crystal se quiso acercarse.

Mesprit entonces se interpuso, posiblemente no quería que lo despertara mientras soñaba con eso, Crystal solo respondió tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin antes oír una última frase.

-Los necesito… - estas últimas palabras conmovieron a Crystal, quien salió de la habitación con un nudo en la garganta hacia la sala, encontrando a la madre de Diamond viendo televisión.

-Querida, ¿ya terminaron de trabajar? –pregunto la señora sosteniendo una taza de café.

-Sí, almenos una parte, Diamond está dormido en su habitación, decidí no despertarlo.

-Siempre se duerme cuando trabaja demasiado, pobre de el – la señora tomo un poco de su bebida.

-Disculpe señora – Crystal se acercó con un poco de pena – ¿los amigos de Diamond vienen muy a menudo?

-Pues, antes venían casi todos los días, pero desde que consiguieron pareja no viene aquí, solo ocasionalmente – la señora explico con un poco de tristeza – desde entonces mi hijo ha estado muy decaído y un poco deprimido…

-Debe ser horrible la situación por la que pasa…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – menciono la señora con algo de seriedad.

-Claro.

-Sé que es muy raro pedir esto, y a pesar de que eres solo una compañera de proyecto, siento que el hecho de que te hagas amiga de Diamond lo pondrá más alegre.

-Bueno señora yo… - Crystal puso un poco nerviosa.

-Mira, no quiero entrometerme en la vida de mi hijo, pero no me gusta verlo así de triste, pero si pudieras hacerlo tu amigo, estaría agradecida contigo… solo necesita a alguien que le dé algo de esperanza.

-No puedo prometerle mucho… pero lo intentare –Crystal finalizo y se dispuso a salir.

La madre le dio un pedazo de pastel que Diamond preparo para el camino y ella se despidió usando vuelo con su Tupeon para llegar a su departamento.

Al llegar, dejo sus cosas en su mesa y se dirigió a dormir, lo que la mama de Diamond le había dicho la dejo pensando todo el viaje a casa, se acostó en su litera y miro al techo, hasta que una almohada golpeo su cara.

-¡Blue! – grito Crystal algo enojada.

-No grites, despertaras a los vecinos – le respondió la chica castaña.

-No me lances almohadas entonces – respondió devolviéndole la almohada.

-A todo esto ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto Blue acomodándose su bóxer femenino.

-Estábamos recolectando datos y caímos dormidos, me desperté por tu mensaje.

-Pensé que ibas a realizar un proyecto, no a acostarte con un niño –rio mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-Eres muy graciosa – dijo Crystal con tono de sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, ¿Qué tal es ese tal "Diamond"? –pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Es un chico normal, simpático y un poco tímido ¿Por qué?

-Tenia curiosidad, podría ser alguien muy interesante, no se –confeso la chica.

-Espero no pienses en otro de tus raros planes – le menciono Crystal algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, mis presas son algo más "maduras" – la chica rio pícaramente.

-¿Te refieres al pobre Thorton de física? – pregunto irónicamente

-No me recuerdes eso – respondió enojada – estúpido Gold, solo 3 veces le gane en Beerpong.

-Nunca fue bueno que jugaras eso con él.

-No importa, desde que se enamoró de la princesa seriedad, ya no sale a fiestas y es algo aburrido las fiestas sin el Gold ebrio, no puedo creer que Platinum la cambiara.

-Amor amiga mía – la chica suspiro.

-Como sea, aun le debo una apuesta de eso – Blue comenzó a ponerse incomoda.

-¿Cuál es? – pregunto Crystal curiosa.

-Aun no me lo dice, mejor vamos a dormir, no quiero pensar en las cosas que me podría obligar, buenas noches.

-De acuerdo, espero no sea algo raro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, duerme bien.

Entonces ambas chicas se callaron, pero Crystal aún seguía en sus pensamientos y queria saber un poco más, por lo que decidió investigar, a pesar de que no queria entrometerse, lo que Johana le había pedido un favor y queria cumplirlo, además de que si su compañero estaba bien, el proyecto saldría mejor.

Decidió entonces que mañana hablaría con Platinum para saber un poco más sobre Diamond.


	2. ¿Solucion?

_**Hola a todos mis lectores, ¿Como están el día de hoy?**_

 _ **Les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta historia, se que es algo pronto, pero no se preocupen, estoy seguro que les va a encantar.**_

 _ **Tengan un excelente fin de semana, y espero les guste esta historia n.n, los quiero mucho, suerte.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo II**_

 _ **"Solución"**_

La cafetería de la universidad no era algo del otro mundo, más si un lugar bastante limpio, agradable y muy concurrido, lugar perfecto para comer pie de calabaza antes de tu examen de matemáticas, o un frapuchino para el diseñador gráfico.

Al medio día, la heredera Berlitz comía solitariamente un pedazo de pay de limón y un té de manzanilla en una de las mesas de concreto de la cafetería, mientras leía la más reciente obra de una famosa escritora de la región de Unova, posiblemente para matar el tiempo mientras llegaba pareja.

Mientras terminaba de leer la última página, una voz femenina la devolvió del mundo de fantasías del libro que disfrutaba, bajo el libro y observo a la chica de falda azul y blusa blanca que se encontraba frente de ella.

-Hola Crystal – saludo la heredera cerrando su libro.

-Hola Platinum, disculpa que interrumpiera tu lectura – devolvió apenada la chica.

-No te preocupes acabo de terminar de leer este capítulo, siéntate.

-Gracias – Crystal acepto la invitación y se sentó junto a ella– ¿Esperas a Gold?

-Así es, me dijo que lo esperara de su clase para ir juntos a una feria de libros de ciudad Canal, espero encontrar algunos buenos libros.

-No sabía que una chica de tu clase le gustaran tanto las exposiciones de ese tipo.

-Las librerías que frecuento están demasiado "actualizadas", estas tipos de ferias me ayudan a encontrar libros mucho más antiguos y descontinuados, encuentras verdaderas joyas créeme – Platinum tomo un breve sorbo de su té y pregunto - ¿Cómo te ha ido en el proyecto con Diamond?

-Relativamente bien, es bastante bueno al momento de escribir bitácoras, aunque no puedo decir mucho por el poco tiempo que tengo conociéndole.

-Diamond es la clase de chicos que conoces bastante rápido si sabes comprenderlo, aunque tiene algunos secretos que casi nunca revela, a menos que sea muy de su confianza… pero me estoy desviando del tema, me alegra que sea de ayuda en tu proyecto, creo que necesitaba algo con que distraerse.

-La verdad me basta con que sea eficiente con su trabajo, pero… almenos sé que si no está bien en su parte interna su trabajo puede que sea menos eficiente, eso es algo que me preocupa bastante y aunque está en contra de mis principios, necesito saber más acerca de todo lo que paso con el… más concretamente lo que paso con ustedes 3.

-Nosotros – Platinum trajo el poco contenido de la taza y cambio su rostro a uno más serio– no puedo contarte mucho por el poco tiempo que te conozco, solo puedo decir que Diamond siempre fue un chico lento, Pearl su mejor amigo siempre lo decía, jamás pensé que llegaría a ese punto… siempre era demasiado tímido, y el tiempo lo devoro sin piedad, es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora.

-Bueno, yo esperaba…

-Lo siento Crystal – Platinum empezó a poner una voz un poco melancólica – es todo lo que puedo decir, si quieres saber más tendrás que ir con Diamond y ganarte su confianza lo suficiente para que obtengas ese objetivo, y como consejo personal, si quieres algo de él, tu deberás hacerlo y no esperar que él lo haga.

-Lo comprendo – finalizo Crystal seria.

Las palabras de Platinum solo le dejaron más dudas que las del principio, algo que ella odiaba puesto que quería tener las respuestas de todas sus dudas, pero tendría que conformarse con ello y averiguar más en las próximas semanas.

-Cambiando de tema – la heredera saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la entregó a la chica.

-¿Para qué es esto? – cuestiono intrigada.

-Como me dijiste que en tu proyecto planean ir a los 3 lagos de Sinnoh, pensé que por las distancias tal vez no alcanzarían a volver el mismo día, con esta tarjeta tendrás hospedaje gratuito en los hoteles de mi padre.

-Platinum, no puedo aceptar esto.

-No seas modesta Crystal, los hoteles de Sinnoh son mucho más costosos que Jotho, y los más baratos son horrendos, tómalo como una pequeña inversión de la familia Berlitz a tu proyecto.

-Bueno… – Crystal guardo la tarjeta con algo de pena y desconfianza - te prometo que no abusaremos de esta tarjeta.

-Vamos, el dinero no es problema en este momento.

La conversación de las chicas se vio interrumpida, cuando un azabache con suéter de tela café llego al lugar.

-Buenos días señoritas – Gold beso en la mejilla a Crystal y después le dio un leve beso en los labios a Platinum – ¿de que hablan este hermoso día de verano?

-Hablábamos del proyecto de Crystal - respondió Platinum.

-Cierto, el que haces con Diamond, un día deberías darle un poco de pastel que preparas Crystal – opino el chico con un tono algo burlón.

-Agradece que tu novia está aquí – le respondió de forma intimidatoria – bueno chicos, tengo que terminar algunas cosas del proyecto, los veo luego, cuídense.

-Igualmente Crystal – se despido con una leve sonrisa Platinum

-Adiós querida investigadora – se despido Gold de manera sarcástica.

Entonces Crystal se dirigió por la derecha directo a su departamento, mientras que la pareja se fue por la izquierda directo a ciudad Canal.

Pasando 2 días después de lo acontecido en la cafetería, Crystal volvió algo apurada de la facultad, saco su computadora e investigo su próximo objetivo, el lago Agudeza al norte de la región, ya que a a diferencia del lago Veraz, era el más alejado de los tres, por lo que decidió hacer algunos cálculos de cual serie la forma más rápida de llegar.

-¿Qué haces Crystal? – pregunto una castaña entrando al departamento, interrumpiendo la cuentas de la investigadora.

-Hago cálculos de la mejor forma de llegar al lago Agudeza, y tú ¿De dónde vienes? – pregunto la chica sin dejar de hacer cuentas.

-Fui a comprar algo de comida y algunas cosas más – agitando su bolsa de compras, que emitía un ruido de botellas de vidrio chocando entre sí.

-Espero no planees otra fiesta en el departamento, no quiero ver a Volkner y a Candice follando en la sala – advirtió Crystal con algo de sonrojo.

-Esa no fue mi culpa, quien diría que esos tipos eran capaces de tener sexo en casas ajenas, como sea, no pienso hacer otra fiesta, desde que Gold encontró a su "amorcito corazón" ya dejo de venir y las fiestas sin el son muy aburridas.

-Oye, deberías estar contenta por su cambio – la chica volteo a ver a Blue.

-No tanto, se volvió un más aburrido desde que anda con Platinum.

Crystal entonces recordó aquella conversación tiempo atrás con su amigo, los recuerdos empezaron a fluir en su cabeza.

 _-Gracias por la ayuda Gold – exclamo feliz una chica de 20 años mientras se acostaba en su sillón y contemplaba su buro nuevo – sin ti este mounstro seguiría afuera._

 _-No tienes nada que agradecer, aunque una vaso de soda no estaría mal como recompensa – bromeo Gold con una sonrisa._

 _Crystal sonrió levemente y fue a su refrigerador a tomar una lata de refresco._

 _-Pensé que me pedirías cerveza – confeso la chica dándole la soda – Blue tiene bastante de la última fiesta._

 _-Aunque parezca raro oír esto de mí, hace bastante que decidí no volver a beber – admitió el chico, abriendo la lata de la soda y vaciando parte de su contenido en su boca._

 _-¿Sera acaso que ese cambio se debe a cierta chica de ojos color avellana? – cuestiono risueña la chica._

 _-Tiene mucho que ver con eso mi querida amiga… mucho que ver – Gold volvió a tomar otro gran trajo de su bebida, realmente estaba sediento._

 _-Me lo imaginaba… debo preguntarte, ¿Por qué Platinum te hiso cambiar de ese modo? A ti, el chico que salía a un monto de fiestas, tomaba como todo un campeón y se ligaba a cuanta chica tenía en frente._

 _-No me recuerdes mi pasado… -Gold dejo su bebida y fue a la ventana, viendo el horizonte – mira Crystal, esa forma de vida que tenía no era vida para mí, a pesar de que podía hacer lo que quisiese, en el fondo no era feliz, despertar de una fiesta con aliento a alcohol, rodeado de alguna chica que acababa de conocer, y algunas veces despertar en un baño público era algo que me mataba por dentro… pero cuando conocí a Platinum, cuando vi su forma de ser, su forma de actuar ante la vida, fue un momento donde me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba mal… cada vez que la veo, recuerdo aquello por lo que de niño jure luchar, y eso me hiso cambiar, algunas veces solo un momento puede darte a entender que estabas en el camino correcto…_

 _-Vaya, que reflexión tan filosófica – Crystal dio una leve risa._

 _-Lose, cualquiera que me viera en el pasado y me viera ahora diría que no tiene mucho sentido, pero enserio, Platinum es una chica que podría cambiar a cualquier hombre – Gold rio felizmente y volvió a tomar su bebida, bebiendo el total de su contenido._

 _-Supongo que Platinum es una chica especial – menciono la chica con un tono leve de celos._

 _-Así es, pero no te pongas celosa mi querida investigadora, algún día encontraras a tu chico especial –Gold rio y tiro la botella en un bote de basura._

 _-Solo espero que entonces no me lo quite Blue._

Ambos chicos rieron en medio de la sala, mientras que la mente de Crystal volvió a la conversación con su amiga.

-Solo digamos que el maduro un poco – la chica saco una risa delatora.

-Claro… hablando de él, me cito en su departamento a las 10.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere?

-Supongo que quiere ponerme el castigo de la última vez que jugamos, si me pide besar a algún otro tipo como Thorton lo golpeare.

-Siempre te dije que nunca le ganarías a él en ese juego, pero nunca me haces caso, solo espero que no te pida nada imposible.

-Tal vez su "madurez" le impida pedirme cosas imposibles, en fin voy a acomodar esto y tomare una ducha, estoy apestando a Turbish.

Blue dejo la bolsa en la mesa y se fue a la regadera, mientras que Crystal prosiguió su búsqueda del mejor transporte, siendo finalmente viajar en su Tupeon hasta el lugar, a pesar de los riesgo de volar en una ruta con nevadas, el resumen del tiempo indicaba que el vuelo sería posible, sin embargo Diamond no contaba con algún pokemon volador, por lo que decidió traer de Jotho con la ayuda del Profesor Oak un Noctowl que había capturado en el pasado.

Una vez con todo lo suyo preparado, le llamo a Diamond para indicarle a qué hora se verían, exactamente en una hora iría a su casa y volarían juntos al lago, tardando una hora y llegando a las 7 al lago.

Siendo las 6 de la tarde, Crystal llego volando en su Tupeon, aterrizando frente a un Diamond vestido con su ropa típica, con una mochila algo llena.

-Buenas tardes compañero ¿listo para irnos? – pregunto entusiasmada.

-A pesar de que me llamaste de última hora, tengo todo listo para el viaje y…

La conversación de los 2 fue interrumpida cuando la madre del chico apareció junto a un abrigo rojo en sus manos.

-Diamond, olvidaste esto en el cuarto – la madre del chico de lio el abrigo al joven.

-Lo había olvidado –Diamond le agradeció a su madre y tomo el abrigo, para después acercarse a Crystal - toma Crystal, es para ti – Diamond procedió a darle el abrigo.

La chica solo pudo sonrojarse al ver el gesto del chico.

-¿Para mí? – interrogo.

-Digamos que el clima del norte es muy frio, podrías resfriarte.

-Sí, pero yo…

-Vamos cariño no te hagas del rogar – interrumpió la madre del chico.

-De acuerdo – la chica tomo el abrigo y se lo puso, sintiendo la tela suave de la que estaba hecha – muchas gracias compañero.

La chica un poco roja abrazo al chico, quien se sonrojo igual y respondió con un abrazo más fuerte.

Entonces apareció Mesprit arriba de sus cabezas.

-Tengo que admitir que una parte de la idea me la dio el –Diamond sonrió, mientras el pokemon hizo un guiño.

-Bueno chicos, tengan buena suerte, cuídense – menciono cariñosamente la madre.

Johana beso a su hijo y se volvió a su casa.

-Bueno Crystal, y ¿cómo es que llegaremos hasta el lago? – pregunto Diamond confuso con Mesprit en su hombro.

-Volando – respondió Crystal sonrientemente.

-¿Volando? Crystal yo no tengo pokemon voladores.

-Pero yo si – Crystal saco a Noctowl de su pokeball – tu viajaras en este simpático amiguito, y yo en Tupeon, tardaremos como una hora en llegar.

Entonces Noctowl tomo a Diamond de la espalda y empezó a volar rumbo al norte, a la par que Tupeon con Crystal, mientras que Mesprit los siguió de cerca.

-¡Tengo que confesar que es la primera vez que vuelo! –Diamond grito a su compañera, en medio del vuelo.

-¡Y que se siente! –devolvió el grito Crystal.

-¡Aterrador! – finalizo.

Crystal se puso a reír y continuaron su viaje, con una Crystal determinada y un Diamond aterrado.

Después de una hora, los 2 entrenadores llegaron al lago, el registro del clima no se equivocó y el vuelo se dio sin problemas, llegando limpia y suavemente a la orilla.

-Gracias chicos – menciono Crystal devolviendo los pokemon a su pokeball.

-Mi primera experiencia de vuelo, y fue muy aterradora – bromeo Diamond.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, volar es una de las experiencias más enriquecedoras de todas – comento la chica sacando su equipo fotográfico.

-Puede que sí, pero soy un poco miedoso en cuanto a alturas se refiere – explico Diamond.

-Tienes que ver cómo se siente volar en la cima de una montaña, es una experiencia con mucha adrenalina.

-Soy alérgico a la adrenalina en este momento.

Ambos chicos rieron, mientras que Crystal le dio la cámara a su amigo, seguirían el mismo proceso, fotografiar los alrededores, la fauna y flora del lugar y después la cueva.

Diamond alcanzo a fotografiar una manada de Snorunt, y algunos Piloswine comiendo pasto, Crystal por su parte alcanzo a ver algunos Hoot-Hoot en las copas de los robles y algunos Golduck en las frías aguas del lago.

Mesprit se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Diamond, posando en algunas fotos y ahuyentando algunos Snover con malas intenciones.

Finalmente Diamond y Crystal se encontraron con todas las fotos, por lo que prosiguieron a entrar a la cueva, usando el poder de Mesprit de levitación para llevarlos a la entrada.

-Crystal, a Mesprit le gustaría que no intentes capturar ni a Uxie y a Azelf, ellos deben vivir en sus respectivos lagos – comento Diamond entrando a la cueva.

-Lo hare, aunque está incumpliendo la regla estando aquí con nosotros – la chica rio mientras caminaba.

Mesprit entonces puso una cara de indignación, pero Diamond lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Solo bromeaba – Diamond dirigió su mirada a Crystal – pensó que lo estabas corriendo del lugar.

-¡Claro que no! – Gruño levemente la chica, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo nuevo – solo decía lo irónico que era, pero me su presencia aquí es muy gratificante, igual, entremos a la cueva de una vez.

Una vez dentro de la cueva, se percataron que era idéntica a la del lago Veraz, únicamente que en las paredes había pinturas relacionadas con el universo y la tierra.

Había un dibujo del sistema solar, indicando con una asombrosa precisión el ciclo de traslación de cada planeta alrededor del sol, del otro lado se encontraba un dibujo de un planisferio antiguo, con algunas rutas marcadas en ellas, e incluso algunas operaciones matemáticas básicas, y también un dibujo que resaltaba exactamente en el mismo lugar que la pareja besándose en la cueva de Mesprit. Este dibujo era un cerebro con algunos pentágonos en formas de estructuras moleculares, correspondientes a la molécula de la dopamina.

-Uxie es el pokemon que representa el conocimiento, no me extraña que los dibujos aquí tengan que ver con el conocimiento y la ciencia – confeso Crystal.

-Tal vez aparezca Uxie en cualquier momen…

La frase de Diamond no se alcanzó a completar cuando de en medio del charco de la cueva salió el pokemon mencionado, Uxie.

-Creo que a Uxie le gustan las sorpresas –Crystal entonces saco su cámara y comenzó a fotografiar.

Mesprit al ver a Uxie se alegró y se acercó a él, Uxie lo abrazo y ambos sonrieron de felicidad y comenzaron a flotar por toda la cueva.

-Se supone que Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit salieron del mismo huevo, por lo que son hermanos y se alegran al verse el uno al otro – dijo Crystal continuando con sus fotos.

-Efectivamente, Mesprit está feliz por ver a su hermano – Diamond sonrió y comenzó también a tomar fotos.

Mientras los 2 pokemon volaban en círculos, Uxie vio a Crystal y se acercó a ella, cosa que la emociono y comenzó a tomarle más fotos.

-Que confianza que tiene –sonrió Crystal.

-Creo que tú le recuerdas a alguien… -comento serio Diamond.

-¿A quién? –pregunto la chica, acariciando al pokemon.

-La señorita…

Crystal entonces se quedó un poco impactada por el tono de la voz del chico, mientras observo a Mesprit y este afirmó lo que su amigo dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres una chica inteligente y determinada, además de que tu abrigo que te di se parece mucho al rosa que ella uso hace mucho tiempo –confeso Diamond un poco menos serio.

-Pero el abrigo tú me lo diste, pero bueno –la chica dirigió la mirada a Mesprit – dile por favor que no soy Platinum.

Mesprit accedió y se acercó a Uxie, quien volteo a ver a Mesprit y pareciese que le dijo algo que hiso que se sonrojase, entonces ambos siguieron volando.

Después de una gran sección de fotos y algo de video, la cueva empezó a oscurecer, los chicos habían estado mucho tiempo y ya no se percataron de cuando cayó la noche.

Los 3 se despidieron de Uxie, quien volvió a su charco.

Ya fuera, Crystal noto que sería muy peligroso volver de noche, por lo que le comento a Diamond hospedarse en un hotel, el acepto y fueron a ciudad Puntaneva.

Llegaron a un famoso hotel, que Diamond reconoció perfectamente como uno de los hoteles del padre de Platinum, comento que era demasiado caro hospedarse ahí, pero Crystal le menciono la tarjeta que le dio Platinum para hospedaje gratuito, este no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Finalmente les dieron la suite de lujo del hotel, con 2 camas matrimoniales, mini bar y televisión con cable e internet.

Al llegar a la habitación, Crystal decidió acostarse en la cama y sacar sus cosas para trabajar, a la par que Diamond fue directamente a tomar el teléfono negro de la mesita de noche para llamar a su madre, no quería preocuparla después de todo.

Una vez explicándole la situación, su madre se quedó muy tranquila, a pesar de intuir que algo así pasaría, después de todo el lago Agudeza está relativamente lejos, y el hecho de que Diamond y Crystal compartieran más tiempo los dos juntos le agradaba bastante, deseándole buenas noches su madre finalizo la llamada.

-Perdona la tardanza, mi madre está contenta con que estemos los dos bien – Diamond puso su mochila en la cama y decidió recostarse un poco.

-No te preocupes mi compañero, lo que toca ahora es terminar los datos, ojala no nos quedemos dormidos – sonrió la chica.

-Esta vez no será – Diamond saco la bitácora de su mochila, junto a una pluma y empezó a escribir.

-Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – cuestiono Crystal algo tímida.

-Claro – respondió alegremente el chico.

-Tal vez no deba meterme en esto, pero… ¿Qué paso con tus amigos?

Diamond entonces dejo de escribir, dejo la bitácora en la cama, puso una cara pensativa, suspiro y miro al techo.

-Si quieres puedes guardártelo, no es nece…

-Pearl, Platinum y yo éramos los mejores amigos –interrumpió Diamond- compartíamos todo juntos, íbamos a todos los lugares juntos, como las ferias de libros, las obras de comedia y concursos de cocina, éramos como hermanos los 3… hasta que un día Pearl se enamoró de Maylene y fueron novios, él se separó del grupo y solo quedamos Platinum y yo, hasta que ella se enamoró y se hizo novia de Gold, desde entonces ellos procuraban a sus parejas y casi nunca nos veíamos, solo quede yo solo…

-Oh, lamento escuchar eso – Crystal solo bajo la cabeza.

-Debería estar feliz, mis 2 mejores amigos son felices, pero de igual manera… lo-los extraño –Diamond comenzó a llorar.

Crystal entonces se levantó y se acercó a Diamond para abrazarlo, mientras que el respondió abrazándola más fuerte y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, Mesprit entonces abrazo también a los 2.

-Tranquilo Diamond, todo estará bien – Crystal tomo la cabeza del chico.

-No es así, mis mejores amigos se olvidaron de mí, y nunca volverá a ser como antes – las lágrimas del chico empezaron a caer, mojando levemente la blusa de la chica.

-Podrás encontrar mejores amigos créeme –Crystal detuvo el abrazo y movió a Diamond para verlo a los ojos, Mesprit solo observaba sobre la cabeza de Diamond.

-No como ellos, en especial como ella…

Crystal quedo un poco desconcertada al escuchar la palabra ella, dentro de su cabeza comenzó a unirse un pequeño rompecabezas.

-Diamond, encontraras a alguien mejor, y aunque no sea mucho, puedes considerarme tu amiga.

-¿Hablas enserio? – la miro a los ojos, sorprendido que de ella le dijera por su nombre.

-Claro, eres mi compañero de proyecto y eres bastante amable conmigo, que clase de persona seria si no te considerara un amigo –la chica sonrió y abrazo al chico – ahora tomaremos un chocolate caliente, pediremos algo de comida para que estés mejor ¿te parece?

-Pero ¿Y el proyecto? – Cuestiono Diamond limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Lo haremos en la mañana, por ahora toma ese teléfono y llama a la recepción, yo buscare una buena película.

-De acuerdo – Diamond entonces abrazo de nuevo a Crystal – eres una gran persona.

-Tú también Diamond –Crystal se sonrojo y correspondió el abrazo.

Una vez finalizado el abrazo, Diamond llamo a la recepción para pedir comida nocturna, mientras Crystal buscaba una buena película, y Mesprit le ayudaba a elegir una, esa noche no sería de trabajo, sería una pequeña noche de películas para curar los males.

Mientras estos acontecimientos pasaban, Blue se encontraba en el departamento del azabache, quien le ofreció un café.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a tiempo Blue – comenzó Gold tomando café.

-A mí no tanto, ¿dime que quieres que haga mandilón? – dijo molesta Blue.

-Tranquila, tómatelo con calma, un paso a la vez – respondió Gold riendo levemente.

-La última vez que me dijiste que me lo tomara con calma, termine besando a Thorton por alguna razón… de solo recordarlo me da nauseas.

-Que viejos tiempos, a pesar de todo, Thorton es un chico muy inteligente, y en realidad estaba enamorado de ti –rio más Gold.

-Pero yo no de él, ese día de la cita me dijo que había una probabilidad de no sé qué tantos porciento de que fuéramos novios, es un chico muy extraño.

-Como sea, para empezar con esto quiero preguntarte, ¿Conoces a Diamond?

-¿El chico del proyecto con Crystal?

-Ese mismo

-No, solo lo he visto unas veces en la universidad ¿Por qué?

-Veraz, antes de que Platinum y yo fuéramos novios, él estaba enamorado de Platinum, y como yo me quede con ella, el entro en una gran depresión, y a Platinum le afecta mucho que uno de sus grandes amigos este deprimido.

-¿Y esto nos lleva a…?

-Mira, aunque no lo parezca a mí también me da un poco de lastima el chico…

-Debiste haberlo pensado cuando enamoraste a Platinum –Blue interrumpió riendo un poco.

-¡Déjame terminar! – Grito levemente Gold – el punto es que tu misión, será hacer feliz al chico como solo una chica como tú puede hacerlo –guiñando el ojo.

Blue entonces comprendió el doble sentido y empezó a sonrojarse bastante.

-Me estas decidiendo que quieres que yo…

-Vamos Blue, sigue demostrando que tu aun eres la mejor en esto.

-Eres un tarado –Blue le respondió enojada y sonrojada – enserio crees que yo me foll…

-Te recuerdo que cuando me ganaste acepte… besar a Silver… -Gold puso una cara de asco.

-Tienes razón… pero…

-Diamond es un chico bastante emotivo y romántico, sería como algo un acto bastante tierno y dulce.

-Pero…

-Vamos Blue, demuéstrame que tienes palabra y que puedes hacer una buena obra por un necesitado – Gold le ofreció la mano a la chica.

Blue muy sonrojada vio a todas partes, para finalizar dándole la mano a Gold.

-De acuerdo, pero es la última vez que hago algo así por un castigo – Blue acepto frustrada.

-Esa es la Blue que conozco.

Finalmente Blue volvió algo molesta a su departamento, se tiro en su cama y comenzó a buscar más fotos del tal Diamond, además de pensar en cómo rayos llevaría a cabo un plan para darle un poco de "felicidad".


	3. Relevo

_**Hola lectores, aquí su servidor trayéndoles el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, que espero les guste un montón.**_

 ** _Esta vez toma un camino... interesante, léanlo y descubranlo_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el capitulo final, los quiero, adios._**

* * *

Capitulo III

"Relevo"

Después de volver del lago Agudeza, Crystal y Diamond decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso para acomodar todos los datos recolectados.

La entrega del trabajo seria en una semana, y tenían contemplado ir finalmente al lago Valor en tres días, por lo que descansarían los días que posteriores al viaje, aunque igualmente trabajarían en transcribir los datos recabados y alguna que otra edición del material.

Decidieron comunicarse por video llamada regularmente, con el fin de "trabajar en conjunto", aunque terminaban hablando de cualquier otra cosa no relacionada con el trabajo.

-Cuando me di cuenta que tenía la blusa puesta al revés, ya estaba exponiendo y todo el salón no paraba de reír – menciono apenada la chica a la pantalla de su computadora.

-Eso pasa cuando no duermes bien – rio Diamond alegremente, junto a Mesprit del otro lado de la pantalla.

-¡Oigan, no fue divertido! – reclamo la chica con un poco de enojo y levemente sonrojada – si había dormido bien, es solo que… no me fije al momento de ponérmela.

-Tal vez tu cerebro estaba al revés – la respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

-Estoy segura de que a ti también te paso algo así ¿me equivoco?

-Algo así, la noche anterior me quede hasta la noche hablando con Pearl, solo dormí cuatro horas y me la pase dormido la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela, me di cuenta a la salida que tenía la camisa al revés, y los pantalones igual y…

El no pudo terminar su anécdota, cuando Mesprit y la chica comenzaron a reír fuertemente, interrumpiéndolo y sonrojándolo.

-No se rían, fue algo penoso – exclamo apenado Dia.

-Perdón, es que fue algo hilarante – la chica término de reír – más lo de los pantalones.

-Todavía no comprendo cómo es que no me di cuenta, debe ser de esos misterioso de la vida – Diamond se quedó pensativo, mirando fijamente el techo.

-¿Magia pokemon? – pregunto Crystal graciosamente, tapándose la boca

-Como la magia del espagueti, la de las papas fritas, la de los pasteles de naranja…

Crystal entonces comenzó a reír de manera peculiar, una risa de alegría y algo de satisfacción. Platinum le había dicho que cuando Diamond le contara un chiste o algo parecido que tuviera que ver con la comida, en ese momento ella se habría ganado la amistad de Diamond.

-Sabes, en este momento mi estómago tiene ganas de probar la magia de unas deliciosas papas fritas – confeso Crystal, poniendo una de sus manos en su estómago.

-Yo igual, aunque tengo más antojo de un pastel de vainilla –menciono Diamond, saliéndole un poco de saliva por el labio.

Mientras la conversación seguía, Blue pudo escucharla del otro lado de la habitación, por lo que decidió que sería el momento perfecto para ver si su presa sería fácil de cazar o no.

-¿Cuál es tu sabor de pastel favorito? – pregunto el chico, poniendo sus manos en su mentón.

-Creo que sería el de frambuesa ¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigantemente.

-Por nada en especial, solo quería saberlo –confeso nervioso Diamond, cuando entonces escucho que abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Crystal.

-Crys, ¿no has visto mi camisa que me regalo Silver? – pregunto una voz por detrás de Crystal.

-Sí, está en la… ¡Blue! –Se dio la vuelta, y grito al ver a su amiga.

Entonces Diamond pudo ver a la amiga de Crystal, en una faceta que no esperaba. Blue no solo no tenía camisa, si no tampoco falda, solo tenía puesto su ropa interior de color azul, dejando ver unas hermosas piernas, un abdomen bastante envidiable y unos pechos muy exuberantes, cosa que sonrojo a Diamond mucho, mientras un poco de sangre se asomaba por su nariz.

-No grites, ¿Acaso estás hablando con alguien? – pregunto la castaña fingiendo curiosidad.

-Sí, estoy hablando con mi compañero del proyecto, serviría mucho si te pusieras algo de ropa.

-Oh tu amiguito Diamond – Blue se acercó rápido a la computadora para poder ver a Diamond – Hola guapo.

-Ho-hola señorita Blue – saludo muy nervioso y sonrojado Diamond.

-Oww, esta sonrojado por verme, eres una ternurita – menciono Blue con ternura - ¿Tienes novia?

-N-no – respondió aún más sonrojado, mientras la gota de salió de su nariz y este inmediatamente se la limpio.

-Pues deberías, eres un chico muy tierno, y bastante galán – Blue le dio el cumplido de manera provocativa.

-Us-usted también es muy linda – respondió Diamond más sonrojado.

-Aww, gracias preciosura – Blue intencionalmente puso sus puños en sus mejillas, de modo que con sus codos trato de resaltar más sus pechos, lo que hizo que un poco más de sangre saliera de la nariz de Diamond, y Crystal se pusiera aún más enojada.

-¡Blue, vete a poner algo de ropa en este momento! –grito Crystal, asustando un poco a la castaña.

-De acuerdo cerebrito, no te enojes ¿vale?, nos vemos otro día querido Diamond –Blue le mando un beso al chico y salió del lugar, sin antes menear sus caderas al caminar, para salir de la habitación finalmente.

Al salir, Crystal noto todo el enrojecimiento de Diamond, lo cual la puso un poco más molesta.

-Perdona a mi amiga, es algo "indecente" algunas ocasiones, aunque parece que eso no te importa demasiado – comento enojada la chica.

-Ah, bueno, es que me puso algo nervioso – confeso el chico aun rojo.

-No tienes que explicármelo, tengo que irme nos vemos luego.

-Nos ve…

Diamond no se alcanzó a despedir ya que Crystal cortó la llamada en seco y apago la computadora, se levantó y fue directamente a por Blue, quien se encontraba poniéndose su ropa.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! – grito Crystal al ver a su compañera.

-¿Tranquila quieres?, solo fui cordial con el chico, además no me dijiste que estarías hablando con él – se defendió la castaña acomodándose la falda.

-Tal vez no deberías estar semi-desnuda por todo el departamento.

-¡Oye! Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo pago la mitad del departamento, tengo derecho a estar desnuda si quiero.

-Sí, pero no enfrente de alguien como Diamond.

-Wuau, ¿estas celosa? – pregunto burlonamente la castaña, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Espera que? ¡No! –contesto nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Oh ya entendí, no te preocupes, intentare no arruinarlo – Blue fue directamente a la puerta y la abrió – aunque no te prometo nada – sonrió sarcásticamente la chica, mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta.

Crystal solo se quedó parada en silencio, realmente esta celosa por lo que hizo Blue hace un momento, pero no comprendía exactamente que, lo único que sabía es que Blue atacaría en cualquier momento, por lo que esperaba no reaccionar así la próxima vez, su amiga realmente coqueteaba levemente con los chicos que conocía, solo si estos eran guapos, pero con Diamond realmente fue algo más fuerte que de costumbre, por lo que decidió simplemente volver a su habitación y terminar algunas cosas de su proyecto y demás cosas.

A la mañana siguiente, Crystal aun reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, mientras estaba viendo las fotos del lago Veraz en su computadora, sentaba debajo de un árbol de la universidad.

Entre foto y foto, una persona se paró frente de ella.

-Hola Crystal – saludo un poco tímido Diamond.

-Hola Diamond – saludo igual de tímida la chica – disculpa por lo de ayer, estaba algo estresada.

-No te preocupes, fue un poco mi culpa por reaccionar así.

-No tienes que disculparte, solo estoy un poco loca algunas veces – la chica rio levemente, cerrando su computadora.

-No eres loca, eres una chica muy lista, y por eso te eh traído esto.

Diamond entonces saco un pequeño recipiente cuadrado y se lo dio a la chica, quien lo tomo y al abrirlo, se percató que había una rebanada de pastel de frambuesa.

-Diamond, no debiste molestarte – la chica se sonrojo al ver el contenido del recipiente, y volteo a ver a Diamond con una sonrisa.

-Es un pequeño obsequio para que no estés enojada, nadie puede enojarse con un pastel de frambuesas hecho en casa – Diamond le devolvió la sonrisa, y a un lado de su hombro salió Mesprit.

-Espera, ¿tú lo cocinaste? – pregunto Crystal un poco sorprendida.

-Así es, es un poco difícil conseguir el sabor perfecto de las fram…

Diamond fue interrumpido, cuando unos suaves brazos rodearon su cuello, provenientes de la chica.

No comprendió demasiado el acto, sin embargo mentiría si dijera que no le gusto, le encantaban mucho los abrazos de la chica, era la única que lo abrazaba desde Pearl y Platinum

-Muchas gracias Diamond – dijo alegremente Crystal.

-De nada – respondió el abrazo Diamond – puedes llamarme Dia si gustas.

-Por supuesto, y tú puedes llamarme ahora Crys – sonrió Crystal, terminando el abrazo.

-De acuerdo, Crys –Diamond le devolvió la sonrisa

Mesprit decidió volar sobre ellos en círculos, soltando leves brillos, cosa que desconcertó a ambos entrenadores, pero igual disfrutaron.

En medio de todo este ambiente de paz, una voz detuvo el vuelo de Mesprit y llamo la atención de los entrenadores.

-¡Hola chicos! – una chica con una falda algo corta y una camisa con escote corrió hacia los entrenadores, no era otra que blue.

-Hola Blue – suspiro con un tono de enfado Blue.

-Hola señorita Blue – saludo alegre Diamond, mientras Mesprit se quedaba mirando fijamente a Blue

-¿Qué hacen? – sonrió coqueta la chica.

-Nada, solo le di a Crys un pedazo de pastel –Diamond sonrió.

-Así que le diste un pedazo de pastel a ella y no me guardaste nada a mi ¿eh? – pregunto fingiendo algo de molestia.

-Bueno, es que…

-¿Qué quieres aquí Blue? – pregunto un poco enojada Crystal.

-No te enojes amiga, solo vengo a robarte a Diamond para ir a salir unas horas – confeso Blue determinada.

-¿Yo que? – pregunto confuso el chico.

-Lo que escuchaste, o ¿acaso no quisieras salir conmigo? – interrogo la chica, coqueteándole un poco a Diamond.

-No-no es eso, solo que, bue-bueno estaba hablando con Crystal y… - explico Diamond muy sonrojado, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-No te preocupes por mi Dia, sal con Blue, no hay problema – expreso Crystal, tratando de disimular el enojo.

-Perfecto, entonces partamos de una vez –Blue tomo el brazo de Diamond y comenzaron a irse del lugar – adiós Crys –se despidió Blue con una sonrisa.

-¡Adiós Crys y Mesprit! –grito Diamond, siendo jalado del brazo por Blue.

-Y otra vez paso – Crystal suspiro y se tiro de espaldas al césped.

Mesprit decidió observarla con cara de decepción, realmente no quería que Diamond estuviera con Blue.

-¿Por qué me miras así?, no iba a detenerlos – le pregunto molesta la chica.

Mesprit suspiro con molestia y tomo la mano de la chica, intentado levantarla, como era normal no pudo levantarla, por lo que ella se levantó y sostuvo la mano del pokemon.

-No voy a entrometerme en ello, no me gusta que Blue se acerque a si a Dia, pero es su vida – confeso la chica.

Mesprit de todas formas tomo su mano y le indico que fueran a un lugar, Crystal tomo sus cosas y acepto ir a donde fuera que lo guiara el pokemon, pareciese como si estuviera desesperado por contarle algo.

Después de seguir al pokemon por diez minutos, finalmente llegaron a la cafetería, donde el pokemon tomo unos vasos desechable y los lleno con algo de agua y los puso en una mesa.

Crystal se sentó en la mesa para qué clase de cosa quería hacer el pokemon con los vasos, mientras que Mesprit los coloco en forma de triángulo.

-Ok, ¿que se supone que harás con esto? –pregunto la chica curiosa.

Mesprit entonces creo una bola de energía y la lanzo hacia un vaso, creando una pequeña explosión dentro del vaso.

-¿Estás jugando Beerpong? Pero eso es con cerve… ¡Gold! – la chica grito al por fin entender lo que Mesprit quería decirle – que Blue se acerque de esa manera a Diamond, es por la apuesta de juego de ella y Gold.

Mesprit sonrió y confirmo su sospecha, mientras este tiraba a la basura los vasos con su poder psíquico.

-¿Pero para qué? – Crystal se puso a pensar sobre que le habrá pedido Gold a Blue - ¿Qué sean novios? Blue hubiera declinado, ella le gusta ser libre ¿Besarlo? Lo hubiera hecho más rápido ¿Una cita? Blue no se viste de esa manera para una cita así, a menos que lo que quiera sea provocarlo para… no, que dijo, es imposible ¿verdad? – pregunto asustada la chica al pokemon.

Este solo giro la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, era obvio que si era muy posible lo que pensaba.

-No puede ser, tiene que tratarse de una broma – trato de negar la chica – tengo que ir con él para confirmarlo.

Crystal entonces se levantó y saco a su Tupeon, le ordeno que la llevara al departamento usando vuelo, el pokemon la tomo con sus garras y juntos fueron al edificio, donde Crystal rápidamente subió las escaleras, llego al departamento de Gold y toco fuertemente la puerta.

-¡Calma ya voy! – Grito Gold, quien corrió para abrir la puerta y ver a Crystal con su uniforme y algo agitada - ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

-¿Qué le pediste a Blue? – Crystal pregunto muy molesta a su amigo, aunque agitada por subir las escaleras tan rápido.

-Oye tranquila, trata de relajarte ¿quieres un vaso de agua? – Gold trato de calmar a la ya furiosa chica.

-¡No! Quiero que me digas en este momento que fue lo que le pediste a Blue por la vez de lo del Beerpong, y no quiero que me des excusas o me eva…

-Le pedí que se acostara con Diamond – Gold sin preocupación ni nada saco el disparo, dejando algo boquiabierta a Crystal – pasa si quieres que te explique mejor.

Crystal se quedó algo helada por la forma tan simple en que le dijo la verdad, tenía pensado mil reclamos para el azabache, pero ahora tendría que buscar nuevos.

-¿Quieres jugo de naranja o soda de limón? – pregunto Gold a su invitada, abriendo el refrigerador.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres lograr? – pregunto Crystal, volviendo en sí misma.

-Oye, aunque no lo creas, me preocupa también Diamond, mas por Platinum – Gold saco un envase con jugo de naranja y empezó a servir en dos vasos de cristal.

-Y tu forma de despreocuparte es que Blue tenga sexo vacío con el – exclamo enojada Crystal.

-No, mi plan es que si Diamond tiene la oportunidad de tener relaciones con la chica más sexy de la universidad, la más deseada, la felicidad – explico Gold, tomando sus dos vasos y dándole uno a Crystal.

-¿Acaso eres un idiota? – Pregunto molesta, mientras tomaba el vaso y lo dejaba en la mesa – ¿enserio crees que con eso, Diamond se ponga mejor? No sabes cómo es ese chico.

-Es un hombre, y como todo hombre, tiene necesidades, como me lo dijo Platinum cuando le conté la idea, tener sexo con Blue, liberara una cantidad de dopamina exagerada, por consiguiente dejara la depresión.

-¡¿Platinum estuvo de acuerdo?! – grito Crystal aún más sorprendida.

-Así es, ella es una chica muy lista, y me dijo que a nivel cerebral, será el mayor punto de placer que pueda experimentar.

-¡Ustedes dos están completamente locos! – grito Crystal enojada.

-A los locos los llaman genios – Gold guiño el ojo.

Crystal no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, literalmente Gold y Platinum estaban de acuerdo con que Blue se acostara con Diamond, y estaban completamente convencidos de que era una buena idea.

Sus opciones se agotaron, no quería que Diamond sufriera por Blue, que sufriera el tener el tener sexo vacío, sin ninguna emoción, por lo que solo le quedo una alternativa.

-Quiero hacerlo por ella – menciono Crystal, determinadamente.

Gold entonces escupió de golpe el líquido que estaba ingiriendo, para después limpiarse con el brazo la boca.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto sorprendido el azabache, dejando su vaso en la mesa.

-Yo… yo no quiero que la primera vez de Dia sea una relación vacía, que simplemente lo destruirá más, quiero protegerlo.

-Tienes una rara forma de proteger a la gente – Gold aún seguía sorprendido por la declaración de la chica.

-Tal vez, me sorprende que Platinum estuviera de acuerdo, conozco a Diamond lo suficiente para saber que él es más emocional que físico, algo que se supone Platinum debería saber.

-Ten en cuenta que solo llevas conociéndolo 2 semanas.

-Sí, pero en todo ese periodo de tiempo tan cortó, he desarrollado una especie de sentimiento hacia él, que me hace querer protegerlo.

-Acaso ¿estas enamorada?

-Tal vez…

Crystal suspiro y su tono de voz cambio a uno más serio y apagado, acción que enterneció a Gold, el cual la tomo del hombro y la abrazo.

-Perdona por los inconvenientes – Gold beso la cabeza de la chica y después tomo sus dos hombros y la vio a los ojos –de acuerdo, le avisare a Blue que tú lo harás, ya me encargare yo de su reacción.

-Gra-gracias, supongo – Crystal se deciso del agarre del chico, tomo su vaso y bebió algo de jugo, para después dejarlo en la mesa – tengo que irme, en dos días iremos al lago Valor, lo más probable es que haya lo haga, adiós Gold.

-Adiós Crystal – se despidió Gold con una sonrisa.

Crystal entonces salió del departamento, con su mente hecho todo un lio, tenía que pensar todo lo que había pasado este día.

Al irse, Gold tomo su teléfono y busco a su novia y le marco.

-Hola amor – saludo Gold por un lado del teléfono – el plan está siendo todo un éxito, Crystal ya acepto que está enamorada de Diamond… todo esto resultara un éxito…


	4. Culminacion

_**Hola a todos lectores, les traigo el capitulo final de esta historia, que espero les haya encantado, igual que a mi.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por todo el apoyo, y nos vemos hasta la proxima.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IV: Culminación.**_

El día de presentar su proyecto finalmente llego, era la hora de la culminación total de todos los esfuerzos de Diamond y Crystal, y tendrían que presentarlo ante los profesores y alumnos en el auditorio de su facultad.

El auditorio era bastante grande, con una capacidad de almenos tres mil personas, con grandes paredes blancas y asientos negros, y un pódium, donde reposaban una mesa con una computadora, y en el frente de todo, una gran pantalla que mostraba una imagen negra.

Detrás la gran pantalla, se encontraban Diamond y Crystal, nerviosos por dar su exposición, Crystal tenía puesto una camisa blanca y un abrigo negro, junto a una falda formal del mismo color, mientras que Diamond tenía unos pantalones de gala grises, junto a una camisa rosa y un saco gris igual, con un peinado bastante formal.

-Me pica un poco el saco – exclamo el chico mientras se rascaba el brazo.

-¿No tenías uno mejor? – pregunto Crystal algo tensa.

-No, hace mucho que no visto tan formal – confeso Diamond algo apenado.

-Bueno… supongo que tendrás que acostumbrarte – suspiro la chica y miro su reloj – en unos cuantos minutos empezara esto, ¿estás listo?

-Solo un poco nervioso, y algo hambriento, tengo ganas de unos fideos – Diamond empezó a babear levemente cuando menciono su comida favorita.

-Yo también tengo un poco de hambre – respondió al oír su estómago y tocar su barriga.

-¿Qué tal si cuando terminemos todo esto, vamos a comer a mi casa?

-Te tomare la palabra Dia – la chica rio levemente.

Justo entonces, los profesores dieron la orden para que los dos alumnos se presentaran y expusieran su tema.

Un poco nerviosos, ambos chicos salieron y se plantaron frente de todo el público, dispuestos a exponer lo que les correspondía.

Pudieron ver que la mayor parte de sus conocidos estaban presentes, Platinum, Gold, Silver, Pearl e incluso Blue, quien ya había dejado de salir con Diamond por supuestamente "no tener tiempo", todos vestidos con sus ropas típicas.

Dando un suspiro fuerte, Crystal decidió comenzar con la exposición.

-¡Hola estimados profesores, alumnos y público en general, mi nombre es Crystal, y él es mi compañero! – saludo Crystal al público de manera fuerte y determinada, mientras apuntaba su brazo a la posición de Diamond.

-¡Diamond, pa-para servirles! – saludo Diamond algo nervioso.

-¡Y hoy les presentaremos un proyecto para la titulación de nuestras carreras!

-¡Investigación biológica y psicología, respectivamente! – continuo Diamond.

-¡Nuestro proyecto está enfocado a estos tres pokemon en particular y su relación con los humanos! –La chica abrió una diapositiva desde su computadora, la cual mostraba una foto de Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit - ¡los pokemon que cuentan las leyendas, dotaron a los humanos de valor, sabiduría y emociones!

-¡Para realizar este proyecto, se decidió dividir el trabajo en tres partes, las cuales consistían en ir a cada uno de los lagos donde relatan que es su hogar, el lago Veraz, el lago Valor y el lago Agudeza e investigar su flora y fauna y dar fin al paradigma de si viven en ese lugar o no!.

Al concluir de hablar, todos los conocidos de Diamond se sorprendieron al oírlo, jamás creyeron que Diamond podría hablar de una manera tan sofisticada, era un sorprendente cambio, a lo cual Crystal sonrió por ver sus reacciones, no sabían que la noche anterior a este evento, ambos habían ensayado por todo el día, y su esfuerzo se había recompensado.

Ambos siguieron con su exposición a todo pulmón, contando cada uno de los datos de cada cueva, y mostrando las fotografías tomadas, además de dar mucho énfasis a las pinturas de las cuevas, rodeadas de significados diferentes para cada una, cosa que encantaba a los profesores, realmente pocos de ellos estaban acostumbrados a que los alumnos se tomaran tan enserio este tipo de proyectos, exceptuando el profesor Rowan, catedrático de alto prestigio, que esperaba el momento preciso para probar la astucia de nuestros entrenadores.

-¡Una de las cosas más curiosas, son los dibujos más vistosos de las cuevas, en la cueva de Mesprit se encontraba un dibujo de una hermosa pareja feliz, que refleja la emoción más fuerte que los seres humanos podemos representar… el amor! –expuso Crystal fuertemente, mientras avanzaba la diapositiva para que su compañero siguiese.

-¡En la cueva de Uxie se encontró el dibujo de un cerebro con una estructura molecular correspondiente a la dopamina, la hormona responsable de la felicidad de las persona, además de algunas otras estructuras moleculares, e incluso algunas operaciones aritméticas! – Diamond exclamo el significado de la obra.

-¡Por último, tenemos la pintura de la cueva de Azelf, que representa a un fierro caballero de la edad media, enfrentándose a lo que presumiblemente sea un Garchomp, con el único fin de defender a su pueblo, el, su espada y su valor y determinación, lo llevaron a ser pintado por los humanos que en esa época representaban las emociones de esa forma! – concluyo Crystal.

Las palabras de ambos chicos eran lo suficientemente convincentes para que el público creyera en ellas, realmente eran bastante bueno, y su trabajo era merecedor de un 10, pero el profesor Rowan aún no estaba convencido, siendo el maestro más fiero de convencer de toda la facultad.

-¡Después de todos los datos recabados, después de toda la gente entrevistada y después de todas las fotografías, nuestra conclusión es la siguiente! – Diamond le cedió la palabra a Crystal, para que ella concluyera la exposición.

-¡Mesprit, el pokemon que transmite los sentimientos, Uxie, el pokemon que transmite el conocimiento, y Azelf, el pokemon que transmite el valor, son pokemon legendarios llenos de misterios, que se rehúsan a ser descubiertos todavía, pero con la investigación realizada, con el acercamiento a los pokemon, y los vestigios que rodean la cueva, podemos afirmar con una claritud meridiana, que efectivamente, el estar cerca de estos pokemon, transmiten sus espíritus a los humanos, hecho plasmado en la feliz pareja, en el conocimiento de las estrellas y en el duro guerrero que pelea valientemente solo por mantener a su pueblo a salvo, Uxie estuvo presente en los grandes avances científicos, Azelf estuvo cuando un guerrero peleo valientemente por una causa justa, y Mesprit ha estado ahí en las escenas más amorosas que los humanos podamos expresar!… ¡Con esto abro paso a la sección de preguntas y respuestas! –Crystal termino su explicación, esperando las preguntas.

Todo el público se quedó expectante, realmente no tenían dudas y querían de una vez por todas, aplaudir y homenajear a los autores, sin embargo, siendo lo mas evidente, el profesor Rowan se levanto, listo para la preguntar.

-¡Si profesor! – dio la palabra Crystal, con un rostro bastante confiado.

-¿Qué pruebas tangibles tienes de que esto sea real? –pregunto Rowan poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

-Puede que no sean pruebas muy viables para ustedes, pero… -Crystal chasco los dedos.

Después de esa indicación, aparecieron los tres pokemon en diferentes lugares. Azelf apareció justo detrás de Diamond y Crystal, mientras que Mesprit y Uxie volaban sobre el público, dejando una estela de brillos que los rodeaba, el público se impactó y a la vez emociono del espectáculo, mientras que Crystal le guiño el ojo a Diamond.

-¡Ellos estuvieron aquí todo este tiempo, Mesprit y Uxie les abrieron la puerta del conocimiento a todos, para que publicar entender todos los conceptos aquí mostrados, a la vez que algunos les hizo emocionarse e impactarse, mientras que Azelf nos dio el valor de poder estar frente a ustedes, para poder hablarles sin miedo! – termino Diamond, mientras el público se emocionaba cada vez más.

-Creo que me han hecho comer mis palabras con esto… su trabajo tiene la calificación máxima – grito Rowan.

Entonces todos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir, inclusive el mismo Rowan y los demás profesores lo hicieron, alabando su excelente trabajo, ambos chicos se mantuvieron neutros, aunque la emoción los consumía, fueron junto a los profesores a la parte de atrás, llevado su bitácora con la hoja de las firmas que necesitaban, y fueron firmadas por todos los maestros presentes, sin excepción alguna.

Una vez con su bitácora en orden, los maestros los felicitaron por su excelente trabajo, y desearon más éxito para sus próximos proyectos, ellos se lo agradecieron y estos salieron, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Parece que lo hemos hecho… -Crystal le sonrió al chico en señal de victoria, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Les encanto! –Diamond abrazo con fuerza a Crystal, levantándola y girando con ella.

La chica realmente se sonrojo por la actitud del chico y de sentir su abrazo.

-¡Lo sé, lo hemos conseguido! – Respondió Crystal sin ocultar su emoción, mientras su amigo la bajaba y ambos se veían a los ojos – sin la ayuda de Azelf, Uxie y Mesprit, gamas lograríamos convencer a Rowan.

-Cierto, ahora siento que todo el esfuerzo valió la pena –el chico sonrió aún más.

-Así es… Dia, fue un placer trabajar contigo – la chica lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-El placer fue mío – El chico correspondió fuertemente, en una linda escena donde ambos estaban sonrojados.

La escena fue interrumpida, cuando de golpe la puerta donde entraron fue abierta por Blue, quien corrió rápidamente y abrazo a los dos chicos.

-Sabía que ustedes dos podían lograrlo – grito Blue, mientras besaba sus cabezas – son los mejores de esta universidad.

-Gra-gracias Blue – menciono apenado Diamond.

-Siempre eres tan inoportuna Blue, gracias – respondió Crystal fingiendo enojo.

-Bien hecho chicos – la voz de Gold se escuchó mientras el entraba junto a Platinum.

-Es la mejor presentación que he visto en años, felicidades – exclamo la heredera con su vestido negro con rosa.

-¡Gracias! – agradecieron al unísono Crystal y Diamond.

-¡Dia… quiero decir Diamond! – un grito se escuchó afuera de la habitación, proveniente de un rubio con camisa a cuadros y pantalón de mezclilla que entro a la habitación – Buena presentación amigo.

-¡Pearl! – Diamond se emocionó al por fin poder hablar con su amigo, ya que toda la presentación tuvo que calmar sus ánimos, corrió y lo abrazo.

-Siempre tan emocional amigo mío – su amigo correspondió el abrazo.

Gold al ver la escena, pico la costilla de Platinum para que fuera parte del abrazo, ella fue tímidamente y también se unió al abrazo.

-¡Gracias por estar aquí, siempre los creeré! – confeso Diamond entre lágrimas de alegría.

-Vamos Diamond, no queras que me ponga sentimental – exclamo el rubio.

-Déjalo, después de todos es nuestra culpa por alejarnos de el – regaño Platinum a Pearl.

-Tienes razón – afirmo Pearl.

La escena enterneció a todos los demás, aunque ver a Platinum tan cerca de Diamond, fue algo que puso celosa a Crystal, hasta que los tres se separaron.

-Bueno chicos, Platinum y yo hemos decidido que para conmemorar este acontecimiento, haremos una fiesta en mi departamento en este justo momento – anuncio Gold tomando del hombro a Platinum – así que vamos para allá.

Entonces todos sacaron sus pokemon voladores y fueron directo al edificio de departamentos, donde todos corrieron al departamento para empezar a celebrar.

La fiesta que el chico organizo fue algo bastante apreciable, con un estéreo con buena música, bastantes botanas y refrescos, e incluso unas pocas cervezas, detalle que enamoro a Blue inmediatamente.

Y entonces todo comenzó de la mejor manera, Platinum, Pearl y Diamond estaban en la sala, discutiendo de lo último que les había pasado a los tres, increíblemente Pearl había ido al lago Valor el mismo día que Diamond, pero más tarde.

Silver y Blue estaban charlando en la cocina, ambos bebiendo como era costumbre, mientras que Crystal y Gold se encontraban comiendo botana en unas sillas cerca de la puerta, Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit también estaban presentes, bailando al son de la música igualmente.

-Todo salió mejor de lo que esperabas ¿cierto?- pregunto Gold con su refresco en la mano.

-Así es, jamás creí que estaría tan agradecida de tener un proyecto como este – confirmo la chica, mientras injería un poco de refresco.

-Platinum tiene un buen ojo –Gold sonrió- ayudaste a Diamond a salir de su depresión, eres una chica gentil por eso.

-Fue mejor que tu estúpida apuesta… -Crystal al recordarlo, se quedó en silencio, había olvidado por completo cumplirlo.

-No lo has hecho verdad.

-No, no es fácil… me gusta Diamond, pero no me siento capaz de eso.

-Wuau, te gusta Diamond… nuestro plan funciono – Gold rio de manera malévola.

-¿Plan? – pregunto Crystal confundida.

-Mira, yo realmente sé que lo del sexo es una estúpida idea, pero Platinum y yo teníamos la hipótesis, de que si primero interactuabas lo suficiente con Diamond, e insertábamos algo de celos en ti con eso, terminarías enamorándote de nuestro querido amigo.

-¿Todo esto fue su plan desde el principio?

-Así es, y funciono bastante bien si me lo preguntas.

-Ustedes dos son unos malditos, pero a la vez son unos genios, creo que los perdonare –Crystal debió su refresco.

La fiesta siguió alargándose, dando escenas graciosas como Blue coqueteándole a Pearl, e incluso Silver coqueteándole al rubio por su alcoholismo, cosa que les causo gracia a todos, menos al rubio.

Finalmente Pearl se fue a casa, Gold acompaño en su Togetaro a casa, y Blue y Silver se quedaron en el departamento de Gold dormidos.

Los tres pokemon también se fueron rápidamente, exceptuando Mesprit, quien quería quedarse con Diamond, quien estaba fuera del departamento de Crystal.

-Ver la cara de Pearl cuando Silver lo trato de besar, fue algo súper gracioso – rio Diamond alegremente.

-No tanto como su cara al ver a Blue queriendo besar a Pearl, fue como el cielo y el infierno en su cara – rio más alegre la chica.

-Como un flan aplastado…

-Si…

Al darse cuenta de que era la despedida, ambos se quedaron callados, viéndose nerviosos el uno al otro, pensando en todas las aventuras que habían vivido, y que ahora estaban a punto de despedirse.

-Bueno… fue una gran aventura – confeso Diamond algo nervioso.

-Lo fue, me divertí mucho contigo Dia, espero que tengas más próximamente.

-Se viene la copa de la ciencia en agosto, sería un buen comienzo.

-Lo pensare… - Crystal se puso algo sonrojada, al ver a Mesprit asomarse por la cabeza de Diamond, esperando a que la chica hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

-Crys, siéndote honesto, a pesar de que con Platinum y Pearl viví cosas increíbles, estar contigo estos últimos días, me trajo un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que haya sentido…

-¿Más que el de Platinum?… -pregunto algo más nerviosa.

-Podría decir que si…

Sin saberlo, ambos chicos se habían acercado más, mientras Mesprit empezó a volar sobre ellos, mientras leves brillos rosas los salpicaban.

-Dia, eres un chico increíble, tú también me has hecho desarrollar un sentimiento indescriptible así ti – la voz de Crystal se puso más nerviosa.

-Crys… t-tu m-me… me gus-gustas – confeso Diamond débilmente, mientras se sonrojaba a niveles poco normales.

Crystal se enterneció por la forma en que él lo dijo.

-Tú también… - confeso Crystal sonrojada.

-Bu-bueno, creo que debo preguntar… ¿Qui-quieres ser mí no-novia? – pregunto aún más cerca Diamond.

-Sería un honor para mí – Crystal puso sus manos en el cuello del chico.

Lentamente, Crystal acerco sus tibios labios a los del chico, uniéndolos en el silencio absoluto del pasillo, sintiendo como si sus espíritus se tocaran el uno al otro, un beso que sellaba un pacto, que aseguraba futuras aventuras, las cuales ellos vivirían y experimentarían juntos, ya no estaban solos, tenían a alguien más, que los ayudaría a sobresalir, alguien que no solos los protegería… también los amaría.


End file.
